Pre-Programed Memories
by HayaMika
Summary: Felix has had the same question on his mind for a while: Why did Calhoun freak out when he called her Dynamite Gal? Yes, he knew about her past, but not every detail. Warning: Stupid, short oneshot with a stupid plot. XD


**Is it me or am I getting worse at writing? Sorry if this is down right horrible. I'm so confused with my writing style right now its not even funny. I'm going to say its writers block doing it to me. XD**

Felix walked up to entrance of Hero's Duty, awaiting the arrival of his love, Tamora Jean Calhoun. He stood there, the honey glow in his cheeks as bright as it was when he first met the tall, blond-haired woman.

He stared down into the tunnel, awaiting Calhouns arrival. He heard the sound of a hoverboard floating down the tunnel and with that he knew she was coming. As if on cue, Calhoun floats onto the main platform, jumps off the hoverboard, which soon folds up and becomes a pocket item. Calhoun was dressed in a white tank-top and a pair of black jeans. On her feet she sported a pair of what looked to be black army boots.

"Good Evening, Ma'am." Felix says, lifting his hat up and bowing a bit. Calhoun chuckled. Felix placed his hat back on his head and moments later Calhoun pushed the brim of it down, covering the smaller man's eyes. He lifted the brim back up before smiling at his beautiful wife. They were planning on spending the night in Felix's game again. They never spent much time in Hero's Duty. Not just because Felix was a little scared of Cy-Bug attacks but because there actually wasn't much to do there.

"Where to, Pint-sized?" Calhoun asked Felix, a playful tone in her voice. Felix smiled and looked up at her.

"I was thinking maybe we could spend time in my game again, if that was alright with you." He said, putting his hand in hers. Calhoun smiled

"Fine by me." She said. Felix smiled again. Calhoun tightened her grip on Felix's hand a bit and the couple walked off into Game Central Station and off to Felix's game. Once they arrived at the port, Calhoun sat in the small train cart, Felix following behind her. The cart took off out of the station and they soon arrived in the 8-Bit world of Fix-It Felix Jr. Felix hopped out of the cart, putting his hand out for Calhoun, being the gentleman he is. She took hold and stood up, stepping out of the cart as well. The two held hands as they walked into the Niceland Apartment building and up to Felix's own apartment.

Felix opened the door for Calhoun and she entered, going to her usual spot on the small couch where she and Felix would sit most of the time when they were together. They would sit, talk about things, read stuff together, sometimes even fall asleep curled up together. Today, Felix had a very important question to ask her... One that would get her to show emotions she never showed to anyone, not even Felix. But Felix didn't know what was going to happen in a few moments...

The two got comfortable, Calhoun sitting upright with Felix laying back, feet dangling over the armrest of the seat and head in Calhouns lap. He played around with the buttons on his shirt, trying to find the right moment to spring the question on her... He looked up at Calhoun to find her staring at him, expression cold as stone with question.

"Something Wrong, Fix-It?" She asked. Felix sat up, leaning up against the back of the couch, not moving his legs from the chairs armrest. He wanted his back to Calhoun when he asked this.

"T-Tamora..." Calhoun's expression, although Felix didn't see it, turned soft. Felix never called her by her actual first name unless he was serious about something... "I wanted to ask you something..."

"Yes?" She asked, shifting a bit in her seat.

"The day we were looking for Cy-Bugs in Sugar Rush..." He paused for a bit, trying to figure out how to come out with this question, "Why did you freak out when I called you Dynamite Gal?" She froze, her eyes wide. She could see the flashbacks of Brad dying right before her eyes again...

She put her hand to her face, covering her mouth. She sniffed. Felix did know about Brad... but not about the nickname...

"I-I..." She stuttered. Felix looked behind him. She never stutters. Felix sits down right on the couch, looking at Calhoun. He could have sworn her eyes got glossy...

"T-Tammy?" Felix asked, looking over at his love and placing a hand on her shoulder.

Calhoun curled in on herself a bit, holding back some tears that wanted to spill over. She never cried in front of anyone before and she refuses to let this be her first time...

"I-It was what B-Brad used to call me..." She said, voice showing that she was obviously choked up. She looked away from Felix, not wanting him to see any tears that may have begun to stream down her face. He took his hand off her shoulder.

Calhoun wiped at her eyes, not wanting to begin to cry. She couldn't stop. She knew this whole thing with Brad was just her programmer programing it into her memory but it all felt too real to her.

Felix knew he hit a delicate nerve in Calhoun's feelings. He sat there, staring at her with a sad expression on his face. He watched as she folded up her arms on the other armrest next to her, putting her head down. Her body was shaking.

"Oh Tammy, please don't cry! I'm sorry... I shouldn't have asked..." He said, scooting over towards his wife. He wrapped his arms around her waist, leaning into her, the side of his face pushed against her back. Felix felt horrible for even asking. He knew about Brad and he remembers the first time he asked about him... Calhoun ended up running off because it made her too emotional for her liking. In Felix's defense, he didn't know about the nickname, but now he was mentally smacking himself for not putting two and two together.

"I'm sorry... Please look at me, Tammy..." He said letting go of Calhoun. She didn't move.

"Please, Please look at me..." He said again. She sat there for a moment before lifting her head up, slowly looking over at Felix. The expression she gave him made Felix's heart shatter. There were tears streaming down her face and her expression one of heartbreak.

"Oh, Tamora..." He leaned in and hugged her. She froze for a second before hugging him back,

They sat like that for a while, until Calhoun got control of her emotions again.

"I'm sorry, Tamora... I shouldn't have asked..." Felix said, hanging his head.

Calhoun sighed, wiping her face, "D-Don't say sorry, Felix... Its just part of my programming... the whole Brad thing. You didn't know about the nickname, anyway." She said, looking down at him. She used a finger to lift his chin up to face her. There were tears in his eyes.

"Why are you crying?" She asked, chuckling a bit. She used her thumb and wiped Felix's eyes, ruffling his hair a bit after words. He smiled, chuckling under his breath.

"I don't know... I just started to tear up." He said. She pushed his hat brim down again, smiling.. She was programmed to loose her first love, and it hurt her heart to think about it, but... in a sense... she is glad she was programmed that way... if she wasn't, she might not have ever been able to fall in love with the tiny little cutie sitting next to her.

**Short oneshot with a stupid plot-line now complete. XD Thanks for reading and please review if you can~ ouo**


End file.
